


A Month

by minglingcrab



Series: Like a Box of Chocolates [2]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minglingcrab/pseuds/minglingcrab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"First real fight," he says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Month

**Author's Note:**

> This is me trying to figure out how to write drabbles. Also, everyone should write married!Kradam fic because it would make [](http://jerakeen.livejourn<script type=)[**jerakeen **](http://jerakeen.livejournal.com/)happy, and who doesn't want that? 

“It’s been a month,” Adam says, and Kris looks up at him, arms still folded.

It’s been a month, and the Old Spiceon top of the dresser is a total turn-on.  So is the journal on the night table with the steel pen that looks like it’s been gnawed tossed on top of it.  And the Froot Loopsand Twizzlersscrawled on the shopping list; Adam actually woke Kris up with a blow job when he saw that goddamn shopping list.

Kris staying at the studio all night for three nights in a row, on the other hand – and then taking a cab to Adam’s mom’s for dinner because he’s so exhausted he doesn’t think he can drive – well, that’s exasperating, actually.  And _I was in a groove – haven’t you ever been in a groove?_ – complete with an eye-roll – isn’t really a good enough line of reasoning to justify it.

“Just – enough already, okay?” Kris says finally.  “I get that you don’t like it.”

“But you’re going to keep doing it anyway,” Adam nods.

Kris is trying not to grin, and Adam wants to shake him.  “Only if I get in a groove.”

“_Kris_.”

“Come on.”  Kris laughs, and that’s _really _annoying.  “It’s not like I do it all the time.  It was this one song.”

“You freaked – me – out.”  Kris had been hilariously punchy at dinner, at first, and then quiet and drowsy and fading in and out right there at the table – like a little kid – lashes fluttering – so Adam had said their goodbyes early and taken him home.  Tucked him into bed.

“I’m not the first person to crash in the history of the world,” Kris says, and now _he’s _starting to look irritated.

“You didn’t get out of bed for two fucking days, Kris.”

“You know, the song sounds great,” Kris mutters, and Adam has pretty much had it.

“You do not get to kill yourself over a _song_.  I don’t actually give a fuck if you’re in a groove.  It’s kind of insane to go seventy hours on no actual sleep, and you–”  He has Kris pressed against the wall, and he’s running his hands down Kris’ upper arms – the arms that had lain there, completely unresponsive, every time Adam had tried to wake Kris up that first day.  Kris’ arms are crossed, though, and he’s just _looking _at Adam, brow lowering, mouth opening.  Adam bites Kris’ lip, hard, and Kris’ eyes close for one second before popping back open.

“You’re overreacting.”

“Am I?”  He’s starting to feel like he might be, though.  Kris’ lips are parted, and he leans his face against Adam’s hand, which is pressed to the wall.

It’s been a month since they got back from their honeymoon, and Kris’ stuff is all mixed up with his stuff in their house and in their life, so if Adam gets off on Froot Loops on his shopping lists, that’s awesome, that’s great; and if he wants Kris to take care of himself and not sleep for seven hours in three days – well, that comes along with it, too.

Although he might be overreacting.

“It’s been a month,” he says, and Kris looks up at him with his arms still folded.  Adam is suddenly fighting the urge to smile.  “First real fight,” he says.

Kris’ eyes widen, and he looks down at himself, at Adam’s leg pushed between his, and he says, “Couldn’t you have stayed angry?  We’re never going to get to have angry sex if we always –”

“I’m sure we’ll get there,” Adam says, because they have time to get there, because it’s only been a month, after all; and he busies himself opening Kris’ buttons with his teeth.


End file.
